lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future!/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Back to the Future!. Doc Brown's Lab * News Anchor: And in animal news, a large quantity of plutonium was stolen by gorillas last night. I guess they wanted to trade it for bananas, huh? * Co-Anchor: They were GUErillas, not GORillas, Kent. * News Anchor: Oh, of course! I always get apes and monkeys mixed up. * Marty McFly: Hey Doc? Doc? Hello! Anybody home? * Marty McFly: Einstein? Here boy! * Marty McFly: Agh! * Marty McFly: Whoa! Ow! * Marty McFly: Aw, Doc! This is disgusting! * Marty McFly: Seriously, where are you? I guess I can kick back for a while. * Marty McFly: Or maybe I can finish off that amplifier the Doc's been working on... Twin Pines Mall * Marty McFly: Whoooaaa! * Marty McFly: Oof! Ow... * Marty McFly: Not again! * Marty McFly: Ow! Ooh! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ugh! * Marty McFly: Ow. Hello? * Doc Emmett Brown: Marty my boy, is that you? * Marty McFly: Doc, where are you? I was waiting for yo... * Doc Emmett Brown: Ssh! Listen! I need you to meet me tonight at the Twin Pines Mall! 1:15 am! Tell nobody! And bring your video camera! * Marty McFly: What? * Marty McFly: 1:15am - just like you asked, Doc? Doc? * Doc Emmett Brown: Start recording! The DeLorean Time Machine * Doc Emmett Brown: Marty! This is it! The culmination of my life's work! * Marty McFly: A DeLorean? * Doc Emmett Brown: A time machine! * Marty McFly: Get outta town! * Doc Emmett Brown: Once that baby hits one of these... * Doc Emmett Brown: You'll hit 88 miles per hour and whoosh! * Marty McFly: Time travel is that simple? * Doc Emmett Brown: Yes! * Doc Emmett Brown: If you ignore the complex bits. Such as the 1.2 gigawatts of electricity need to power the Flux Capacitor. * Doc Emmett Brown: I've set the Time Circuits for November 5th, 1955. The day I invented Time Travel! * Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott - it's the Libyans! They found me! * Doc Emmett Brown: I borrowed something from them! Quickly, hide - I'll draw them off! * Marty McFly: Doc! Nooo! * Marty McFly: I gotta get out of here... * Marty McFly: The DeLorean! Hill Valley (1955) * Marty McFly: Doc?! Doc! It's me, Marty! Open up! * Doc Emmett Brown: Do I know you? If you're here about the strange lights and noises then that was my neighbor... * Marty McFly: No, Doc - it's me, Marty. I'm from the future. Look. I can explain everything... * Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott! * Marty McFly: I know it's heavy duty, Doc. And there's something else - after we finished recording... * Doc Emmett Brown: No! Don't tell me! You must never know too much about your own future! Speaking of which, we have to get you back to yours! * Marty McFly: Where are you going to get 1.21 gigawatts of electricity in 1955? * Doc Emmett Brown: From the lighting, Marty! * Marty McFly: Shopping list... * Marty McFly: That better do it. Saving Doc Brown * Marty McFly: I hope he read that shopping list... * Marty McFly: He's not moving! * Marty McFly: Oh, no, no, no, no! Doc, no! * Doc Emmett Brown: Thanks for the note, Marty! You really saved my bacon! * Marty McFly: What happened to never knowing about your future? * Doc Emmett Brown: Well, I figured, what the heck. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 1 Category:Back to the Future